thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy and the Storm
'Percy and the Storm '''is the tenth episode of the twentieth season. Plot There had been a great storm on the Island of Sodor. The storm had caused some distruction and there were plenty of engines clearing the line. Percy and The Truck patroled the line clearing trees and branches and anything really that came across the tracks. It was noon and they puffed into Knapford. "Well, today's been a tough day," sighed The Truck. "Yeah, luckily there seems to be no storm on the way," agreed Percy. But soon dark clouds started to fill the sky. When Percy and The Truck arrived at Anopha Quarry dark clouds filled the sky. "Oh no," thought Percy. "Maybe there's another storm on the way." When Percy arrived at Elsbridge, it was starting to pour rain. "Percy!" cried Thomas. "Hear this." On the radio was the weather report. "So tonight we are expecting another storm, 7 inches of water, it'll be one of the most raging storms Sodor will ever see!" "Oh dear," sighed Percy. "I'll see you at Ffarquhar." "Alright. Take care," replied Thomas, cautionessly. Percy quickly shunted his trucks at Knapford Harbour. "Let's go home now." The rain pelted down heavier. Vision was becoming limited. Percy was going through Knapford when James arrived with a passenger train going to Barrow-in-Furness. "Oh! Come on!" groaned James. "What's happening?" asked Percy. "My brakes, they're hard on," replied James. His Driver and Fireman tried their best, but his brakes were jammed on. "We'll need to go to the Works to have them fixed, but we can't now," said his Driver. "What about the passengers?" asked James. "They'll have to stay here. A lot of roads are flooded. There's no way home." "But they do need to get home," cried Percy. However, the passengers did not mind staying at Knapford. Just at that moment, a warning came through all the engines' radio telephones. "Stay under shelter! All trains must halt! Goods or passengers! I repeat all trains must halt at nearest station and take shelter!" "We can't have the passengers stay here," thought Percy. "I'll take them!" "What? No, you can't." "I can. The worst part of the storm isn't now. I could still get them to Barrow on time." "I don't know," said the Stationmaster. "I better check with the Fat Controller. He returned just a bit later. "Alright. The Fat Controller says its alright. Just, be careful." "I will." So Percy shunted James' coaches onto his line and was coupled on. "Take care, Percy," said James. "Don't worry." Then, he set off. At first it wasn't that bad, but soon the pain pelted down harder and the wind starting howling fiercely. "Oh, I wish I could see! I wish I could see!" groaned Percy. They lost signal on the radio telephones, but Percy battled on bravely. As they left Crovan's Gate, they saw a sign signaling that the line was blocked. "That means we'll have to go through the Rocky Ravine," muttered Percy's Driver. The Rocky Ravine is an old line that used to be used as a quarry. It had been closed down for decades due to frequent rock slides and was only to be used in absolute emergencies. "Oh, let's just get through," sighed Percy. Then, they heard a rumbling. "Hurry! The rain must be making the rocks erode!" called the Fireman. The Driver advanced the regulator! Rocks poured down! Some of them hit Percy and made a dent! "Ow!" But he made it out safely. Meanwhile, a diesel was waiting at Barrow-in-Furness. Suddenly, out of the rain came a headlamp. It was Percy's! He had managed to get the passengers to Barrow! Now, they'd all get home safely. Percy stayed at Barrow until the storm was over. When it was, the Fat Controller came to see him. "Well done, Percy. I am very pleased with your bravery. You once again have proved to be a reliable, brave and really useful engine. As a reward, you will recieve a new coat of paint." "Oh, Sir," replied Percy, happily. Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Toby (original script) *Henrietta (original script cameo) Locations *Knapford *Knapford Harbour *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar *Anopha Quarry *Crovan's Gate *Barrow-in-Furness Trivia *This story was adapted from the Thonas New Stories wikia and thus contains several changes in the script; **Toby and Henrietta were meant to appear instead of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel at Elsbridge. **The Truck was added into the final script. *This episode is a bit similar to Percy's Promise. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes